Black Sails
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may change later, rated for future chapters, OOC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm here with a new story. After talking to NeoGamer about it, I'm going to go forward with this. Enjoy, AU, OOC and rated for reasons.**

The night air was quiet as the sea was calm, a lone dingy floating across the glass like surface. Inside the dingy sat a green-haired man, a hardened look crossing his face as he tightly held a cutlass in one hand and a flintlock pistol in the other. Growling under his breath, the man looked up at the pale moon and shook his head, "Gold…that's what we live for, adventure, rum and gold…not this mutiny bullshit," setting his cutlass down, the man reached in front of him and picked up a spyglass before looking through it to survey the ocean surrounding him. Spotting an island off in the distance, the man set the spyglass down and began rowing towards the island.

Setting foot on the white, sandy beach, the man surveyed the area with the flintlock pistol at his side and the cutlass tightly held in his hand as he watched as people walked the streets, ignoring the weapon wielding man on the shore, "Civilization? Good," sheathing the cutlass, the man lowered his head and began walking forward, "I can get a replacement, sail the seven seas once more, find them, and take care of them," hearing rustling, he looked around quickly before lowering his head again, "I better get a ship fast before those bastards see me," quickening his pace, the man pushed past several people without looking up.

Four families stood in a small shop, ready to close for the evening when the sound of the bell above the door ringing caught their attention. They looked up, ready to great the customer when their eyes widened when they spotted the rough looking man stepping through the door. The four men stepped forward and narrowed their eyes, "What do you think you're doing here, you worthless-" before the blond man could finish, the man pressed a dagger up against his throat and narrowed his eyes.

The four families stared at him with wide eyes as he shook his head, "I need a ship, and you're going to give me one, or I'll gut you idiots like a fish,"

"And why should we give you a ship!" a woman with long, dark green hair snapped, "You're nothing more than a bloodthirsty p-" the man looked at her and growled under his breath and the woman cleared her throat as she crossed her arms and looked away, "Don't you have your own ship? And where's your crew?"

The sound of a fist slamming on the surface of a table startled everyone as they looked up to see the dagger standing upright on the table, "I need a ship, and since you're the only shop that's open, you're going to give me one, no questions!" they stared up at him as the man picked the dagger up and pressed the cold blade up against the blond man's throat again, "I need to get off this island as soon as possible before those monstrous killers find me, and you are going to give me one,"

The young woman with purple hair sighed and crossed her arms, "And why should we help you, you rotten pirate bastard?" the man looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "Pirates are bloodthirsty, murderous monsters who care about nothing and no one," the man inhaled slowly before reaching in his pocket and threw a small sack on the table beside him and the families watched as several gold coins fell out of the sack and rested on the table.

Everyone looked back at the man as he inhaled slowly and shook his head, "My name and status aren't important, but as you can see, I'm a man of wealth and I'm in dire need of a ship, capable of getting me across the seas," everyone slowly nodded, "And one more thing, if members of the military get word of this, I will come back and kill all of you," the families nodded again before leading the man out of the shop.

Standing in front of a large ship, the man looked it over with narrowed eyes. Looking back at the families, he got ready to speak when the sound of a whistle blowing throwing the night air caught their attention. Seeing lights in the distance, the man looked at the families and aimed the flintlock pistol at them, "Get on the ship!" the families flinched as he hissed again, "Get on the ship, or end up dead!" realizing they had no choice, the families turned and boarded the ship followed by the man. Cutting the rope that bound the ship to the port, the man began to hoist the sails as the wind began to move the ship.

The families looked at the man and a young woman with pink hair spoke, "So why are we with you? It doesn't look good to have hostages an-"

"If I were to leave you behind, you would've done the same as my old crew," everyone stared at him in confusion as he made his way to the quarterdeck, "Mutiny filled the air that night, and all for a few pounds of gold," he looked back at the families and snapped, "Listen up! Until we make port again, you landlubbers are going to be my crew! I am Captain Izuku Midoriya, Captain of the once proud ship named One for All! If you want to live, you will agree to my terms and state your names!"

Concerned for their safety, a large man stepped forward and cleared his throat, "I…I am Ganma Asui, my wife Beru," he gestured towards the woman beside him, "And our children Tsuyu," he gestured towards the woman with dark green hair, "Samidare and Satsuki," he then gestured towards the two teenagers.

The three siblings stared at him with venomous looks at the blond man stepped forward Kyotoku Jirou, my wife Mika," he gestured towards the purple-haired woman beside him, "And our daughter Kyoka," he gestured to the other purple-haired woman and again, Izuku was met with a venomous glare from Kyoka.

A man with black hair inhaled slowly and stepped forward, "Mark Yaoyorozu, my wife Natsumi and our daughter Momo," Izuku saw the glare Momo was shooting him as he shook his head.

A man with red hair cleared his throat and Izuku glared at him, "Shinji Ashido, my wife Miku and our daughter Mina," the pink-haired woman crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Izuku and Izuku chuckled as he shook his head, "So…why did you take us captive?"

"If I had left you back there, you would've turned me in, if I had killed you…well that's not my style unless I have to, so kidnapping all of you seemed like the best option," the families groaned and Izuku smirked, "But I could let you take a dingy so you can row back to shore, but the sea," everyone looked up to see violent waves begin to form and crash along the port side of the ship, "she is getting pissed. And when the sea is pissed, she gets violent, so taking a dingy out in a mess like this will be suicidal. Don't worry, I promise you your freedom when we port, and we're going to have to port sooner rather than later. For now, I advise all of you to go below deck and get some rest. I'll steer us clear of the waves," everyone except for Mina, Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka turned and walked away.

Seeing their families were out of sight, Mina narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "What's the big idea? You buy a ship from us and then kidnap us? What makes you think we were going to turn you in?"

"Greed is a powerful thing," Izuku growled and shook his head, "My own crew turned on me in exchange for piles of gold and immunity. I've given them all they could ask for and they go and form a mutiny. A captain is nothing without his crew, but a crew without a captain is always doomed to fail,"

He looked at them and saw the glares they were given him, "I ain't looking any sympathy, I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm a pirate first and a human second. This is the life I chose to live and the life I'll live until my dying breath and I join Davy Jones in hell,"

"Then how exactly did you get away if they were going to turn you in?" Momo arched a brow.

"I boarded a dingy and before cutting the ropes that held it in place, I swore to them that this wasn't the last they seen of me. That they were going to fall at the steel of my blade of the barrel of my gun. That they were going to visit Davy Jones before me,"

Tsuyu hummed and crossed her arms, "Let's say for a second we believe your crew has done that to you, why would they? Like you said, a captain is nothing without a crew, and a crew without a captain is doomed to fail."

"As I said, greed is a powerful thing. It can make even the most intelligent of people act without a single thought, and I'm more than certain they were going insane…but that's neither here nor there." Izuku turned his back towards them and began making his way to the helm of the ship, "Go down and join your families. We'll be porting first thing tomorrow morning," Momo, Mina and Tsuyu sighed before they shook their heads and walked away. Kyoka looked up as Izuku steered the ship before she took a deep breath and shook her head before walking towards the helm.

Kyoka crossed her arms and leaned up against the rail, "What are you going to do? You're letting us go as soon as we port, but what kind of captain doesn't have a crew?" Izuku growled under his breath as he continued to steer the ship, "And what's stopping us from reporting you as soon as you let us go? It sounds like you want to get in trouble, and you don't care what happens,"

"I'm releasing you, your friends and your families as soon as we port, and before you have a chance to report me to anyone, I'll be gone," Izuku looked down at Kyoka and shook his head, "I'm only porting to get some supplies, after that, it'll be like I was never even there." Kyoka sighed as she leaned forward and stared out at the sea with an unamused expression crossing her face, "You should get some sleep, too. We'll be porting at dawn's early light and I'm not going to get in trouble because you're being stubborn," Kyoka hummed before pushing herself off the railing and began walking away.

**Wow…just…wow, I managed to get this done a few hours after talking to NeoGamer. I was originally going to get Days that Follow out, but I after talking to NeoGamer, I wanted to try and get this one our as soon as I can. Well, this isn't entirely the original plot, I'm going to change a few things around, but as always, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. I don't know yet, I might go the harem route, only because I might have something planned.**

**ShadowKing241: Thanks. Keep reading.**

**Jose Casas: Good to know. Keep reading.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

The ship ported and the four families and Izuku walked off the ship and onto the dock. The families looked around the pier to see people staring at them, "They believe you're pirates," they looked at the green-haired man as Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "You have your freedom, I'm going to get some supplies and then I'm out of here before I meet up with the hangman's knot," the families narrowed their eyes slightly as Izuku stepped away from the ship and pushed past the crowd of people and they soon followed.

Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka and Mina walked the streets of the unfamiliar town and looked around in confusion with their parents and Tsuyu's younger siblings following close behind. Crossing an alley, the four were knocked back with a force and their families stared in disbelief as Mina groaned and looked up to feel the cold steel of a blade pressed up against her throat. Looking up, they saw a man around their age with blond hair and blue eyes staring down at them, "So, you had the brilliant idea to walk around in the broad daylight and wouldn't expect anyone to come after you filthy pirates?"

"Pirates?" Momo arched a brow and shook her head, "What are you talking about? None of us are remotely close to being a pi-"

"Enough with your lies!" the man hissed, pressing the blade closer to Mina's throats, "Everyone saw you stepping off that ship with that rough looking bastard. He's been wanted for years now and now that we have him and his crew, we can-" he fell back and hissed in pain before he grabbed his left forearm.

Looking down, he saw a trickle of blood seep through his hand, "I never imagined that they'd have someone as dense as you to ward off pirates," he looked up and saw Izuku standing in front of the four, his cutlass drawn and his eyes narrowed, "It's true, one of them are a part of my crew…and…who are you?"

"Don't pretend you don't know who I am!" the man snapped and the four families and Izuku looked at him in confusion, "I am the greatest pirate hunter in the land, I make even the saltiest of seadogs quiver in fear, I am Neito Monoma!"

"Uh…never heard of you," Neito grunted as his eyes widened and Izuku shook his head, "Sorry, but I don't really care about people who go around killing pirates. I'm more on the side of killing anyone I please, stealing gold, pillaging…living life on the open sea," before Neito could respond, a loud whistling sound pierced the air and Izuku groaned as he shook his head, "It looks like my time in this town is nearly done," he turned and helped the four up before he pushed past them and their families and into a crowd of people.

Izuku jumped up on the ship and got ready to take the helm when he heard Mina, Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu snap, "Wait!" he looked back with an annoyed look crossing his face to see the four and their families running up to the ship, four people following close behind them. Growling under his breath, Izuku took aim with his flintlock pistol and pulled the trigger, hitting the person on the far left as the four families jumped onto the ship and Izuku quickly took the helm as Ganma and Mark weighed the anchor and Kyotoku and Shinji raised the sails.

Izuku looked back to see the island growing smaller in the distance before he sighed and looked down with narrowed eyes, "What the hell are you planning! I don't need any of you anymore and you just follow me an-"

"A captain is nothing without a crew, isn't that what you told us last night!" Momo snapped and the parents and Tsuyu's siblings looked at the black-haired woman, "Well, is that not what you said to us last night?"

The sound of waves rolling beneath the ship filled the salty air as Izuku inhaled slowly and stepped closer to the families, "So…you expect me that you want to be my new crew?" seeing everyone nod their heads, he stood in front of them and crossed his arms as he grunted, "You understand my lack of enthusiasm about all of this. My old crew tried to kill me,"

"Well…everyone on that island believes we're pirates, so we might as well live up to that lie," Mika shook her head, "But if you'd feel better on your own, give us a dingy and we'll-"

"There's no land for miles and sending you back to that island would be foolish," Izuku turned his back on them and began walking back to the helm, "One rule. If you turn on me, I won't hesitate to kill you," he stopped and looked over his shoulder to see the families staring at him with looks of determination crossing their faces, "If the lot of you are fine with that rule, welcome aboard my pirate crew and-" before he could finish, the sound of someone grunting caught everyone's attention.

Unsheathing his cutlass, Izuku narrowed his eyes at a pile of empty barrels and barked, "Come out, you gutless coward!" hearing a light moan, Izuku stepped closer, "You were foolish enough to step foot on the ship pirated by Captain Izuku Midoriya an-" before he could finish, a short man with purple hair stepped out from behind the barrels and Izuku's eyes widened with anger, "Mineta! What the hell do you think you're doing here!"

"C-Captain…I know this looks bad, but…we were on that island and once I heard the whistle blowing, I ran…I boarded this ship an-" before he could finish, the sound of a gunshot rang through the air and the man fell back, dead.

Izuku put his weaponry away as he stepped closer to the dead man and Ganma spoke, "Who was that exact-"

"Minoru Mineta, a member of my old crew," Izuku picked up the lifeless man and heaved him overboard, "The crew of One for All turned on me for gold and immunity. I swore to them before I got away and I will kill them and send them to Davy Jones before my time comes. There was a total of fifteen members excluding myself, and I just fed the sharks Mineta, so that means there are fourteen people remain,"

Mina arched a brow and shook her head, "Are they still members of that ship or-"

"Even if they weren't, I'm still going to punch their final dance number," Izuku looked back with a hardened look crossing his face, "Shouto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou, Fumikage Tokoyami, Ochako Uraraka, Tooru Hagakure, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Yuga Aoyama, Tenya Iida, Mashirao Ojiro, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji and Hana Sero. Remember those names and report to me if you hear them again!" everyone nodded before Izuku looked at Mina and walked up to her, took her by the hand and led her away.

The pair sat in a dimly lit cabin as Izuku cleaned the small wound on Mina's neck, "Why are you doing this? Aren't pirate usually a ruthless bunch?"

"You're part of my crew now, and I told you I give my crew all they can want, just as long as they don't turn on me," Izuku leaned back and crossed his arms, "And…it is…my fault you got hurt. If I hadn't had forced you, your friends and your families onto the ship last night, none of you would've gotten involved in this mess and we wouldn't have had a run-in with that bastard,"

"It wasn't your fault," Mina looked down as Izuku went back to cleaning the wound, "We told him that we weren't pirates and he wouldn't listen. You only kidnapped us last night to get away and to be honest, if we were to live out lives out on the sea…we'd probably do the same,"

Izuku hummed and nodded before he stood up, "I'm no doctor, but that should suffice," Mina nodded and stood up, "Are you afraid of heights?" Mina shook her head, "Okay, I want you up in the crow's-nest and look for land and possible enemies today,"

"Right," Mina nodded before the two of them walked out of the cabin.

**This chapter was meant to point out the traitors, along with introduce an antagonist that will be making a repeat appearance. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, please enjoy the next chapter.**

Storm clouds rolled overhead as the seas violently rolled below and the ship rocked back and forth as everyone tried to keep control of the vessel. A wave violently struck the port side of the ship, causing it to shift and everyone jumped as Tsuyu's siblings fall over the edge, "Samidare, Satsuki!" Beru shouted before Izuku, with a rope tied around his waist, ran past her and jumped over the rail before everyone ran towards the edge and looked over the rail to see Izuku grab the two before holding the rope.

Looking up, they heard Izuku call up, "Pull us up!" the four families tried to pulled them up only to fail, "What's going on up there! Pull us up!"

"The rope is too wet! We can't get a grip on the damn thing!" Ganma called down as the families watched as Izuku opened one of the hatches on the side before throwing the two into the ship before jumping in after them and the families turned and ran from the edge.

Running down to the lower deck, they saw Tsuyu's siblings pressing their bodies up the wall of the deck as Izuku looked the two over. Taking a deep breath, the captain of the ship stood up and patted the two on the two of their heads, "Outside of a few scratches, you kids are completely fine, but I think it's best if you two stay below deck until the storm passes,"

Izuku looked back with slightly narrowed eyes and shook his head as he pointed towards Ganma and Beru, "You two, they're your kids, so you're going to stay down here to make sure they don't get into any trouble!"

"Uh…right," Ganma nodded before walking over to his youngest children.

Beru stepped closer to Izuku and slightly frowned, "Thank you for saving my children, captain, it really means-"

"Children or not, they're a part of my crew and I'm not one to let any of my crewmembers to go overboard like that," Izuku looked up and shouted, "Everyone else, go above deck! We need to steer out of this mess!" everyone nodded as Mina, her parents, Kyoka, her parents, Momo and her parents walked away as Beru joined her husband and her younger children.

Tsuyu inhaled slowly before stepping closer to Izuku and frowned, "T-thank you," Izuku looked at her in confusion and Tsuyu shook her head, "You barely know anyone here, but you still went and saved Samidare and Satsuki."

"Well like I said, they're part of my crew and I don't let any of my crewmembers go overboard. The only wat they'll dance with the devil is either by natural causes, they die fighting, or I send them to hell myself," Tsuyu's eyes widened, "The only ones I'm sending to hell are the former members of One for All. I've sent Mineta to hell already,"

"Even still…thank you," Tsuyu hung her head, "I don't think my parents would be able to handle burying two of their children…when I saw them fall overboard, I thought I was going to lose my siblings,"

"Well…you don't have to worry about that, but you know they, along with you, your parents and your friends are now pirates and so life-threatening events will present themselves every day. Military and bounty hunters alike will see all of you as a profit, a way to line their pockets…you should've stayed on that island, this way-"

"That bounty hunter saw us leave the ship, so even if we did stay, we would've been branded as pirates, so we might as well live up to the name," Tsuyu sighed before looking at her parents and siblings as a small frown formed across her lips, "I know you want everyone on deck, but-"

"We need as much help as possible on deck," Izuku took a deep breath and Tsuyu slowly nodded, "But if you're worried about your brother and sister, I guess we can just work around it and you can stay down here with your family," Tsuyu looked at him in confusion as Izuku walked past her and waved back, "The choice is yours, though. If you decide to come up on deck then you're up there until we get to safety," Tsuyu nodded before walking over to her family.

The ship sailed over calm seas as the dark clouds began to part. Izuku looked down from the bridge and watched as the three families laid out on the deck and panted, "Don't get too comfortable," he called out and everyone looked up in confusion, "This is the eye of the storm. There's going to be another quail soon, so I suggest you all get ready for round two,"

"You're kidding!" Mina hissed, "How big is this storm?"

"Hard to say, but from the look of things, we're going to be sailing all night to avoid any unwanted trouble," the families groaned as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Sorry, but I don't command the seas,"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Izuku looked back and saw Tsuyu standing behind him with her down, "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to thank you again," Tsuyu looked up and frowned before shaking her head, "You've helped Mina after we had a run-in with that bounty hunter and he lightly cut her throat, you saved Samidare and Satsuki…why would your old crew want to betray you like that? From the short time we've been here, you're better than most pirate captains,"

Izuku took a deep breath before turning his back towards her, "Don't mention it. I've already told you that I'm not one to let anything happen to any of my crewmembers…and like I said, they did it for gold and immunity," Tsuyu frowned as he continued to steer the ship.

**Sorry for the wait. The first few chapters are mainly going to have Izuku be kind and have a little one-on-one with Momo, Kyoka, Mina and Tusyu…enjoy.**


End file.
